


Wake Up a Different You Inside

by rowx3yourships



Series: Not What Was Expected [1]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Suh Youngho | Johnny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Family Fluff, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Omega Moon Taeil, Platonic Cuddling, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Suh Youngho | Johnny & Lee Donghyuck | Haechan are cousins, presenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowx3yourships/pseuds/rowx3yourships
Summary: Donghyuck woke up feeling odd, and it turned out there was now an easy excuse to curl up with his cousin and his cousin's boyfriend[ probably my worst summary / title but I'm horrible with these and had absolutely no idea what to do with this one - I'm sorry ]
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Not What Was Expected [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515275
Comments: 2
Kudos: 140





	Wake Up a Different You Inside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IndecisiveYay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndecisiveYay/gifts).



> so this was a request / present for one of my amazing readers who guessed who Donghyuck's mate was going to be from another story in this series - and it just happened that I was able to also work it into the series as well ... I do hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> _title from "Wake Up" NCT 127_

Donghyuck woke up feeling warmer than he had in a long time. He groaned and rolled over, burying his face in his pillow to try and force himself back to sleep. He had stayed up late last night playing video games with Johnny, and he could tell it was too early for him to be awake. His cousin and his boyfriend had come to stay with his family for a few weeks as a birthday present while they were on break from school, and Donghyuck didn’t want to be sick while they were here. 

A knock at his door broke any thoughts he might have had about going back to sleep. He groaned and rolled over, pushing out of the bed and moving to open the door. He rubbed a hand over his eyes, blinking at his cousin. “ _ Hyung _ ?” Donghyuck frowned slightly, the scent from Johnny wasn’t quite the same. “What’s-”

When Johnny stepped into the room and pulled him into a hug, Donghyuck whined and curled up against him. “Morning, Hyuckie. Looks like you’ve had a bit of an eventful night.” The feel of fingers in his hair made a small whine escape his lips. “You feeling okay there, Duck? How about we go get some breakfast?”

The suggestion of moving to a different area made Donghyuck frown and he shook his head, digging his hands into the back of Johnny’s shirt. “Mm, no.” He pressed his face into Johnny’s chest, whining again. 

Donghyuck felt Johnny chuckle and he grumbled in reply. “Come on, Duck, let’s go get some breakfast. You need to eat, you had a big night. Looks like your pretesting was right. Let’s go downstairs. Taeil  _ hyung  _ can double check.” 

“Don’wanna.” Donghyuck whined and rubbed his face against Johnny’s chest. “You’re warm.”

He felt Johnny’s arms wrapping under his legs and he was scooped up. “You need to eat, Hyuckie. Presenting takes a lot of energy. You can have more hugs after you eat.” Donghyuck closed his eyes, pressing his face into the crook of Johnny’s neck as he felt Johnny carrying him downstairs. “Your parents had to work, so it’s just me and Taeil  _ hyung _ .” 

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Donghyuck shifted his head, glancing towards the kitchen. “Taeillie  _ hyung _ ?” At Johnny’s hum of agreement, he whined again. “It doesn’t smell like him.”

“Good morning, Hyuckie. How are you feeling?” Taeil’s voice was soft and Donghyuck turned to see him smiling. “Let’s get some breakfast and then we can just watch movies all day and get ice cream later.” 

Donghyuck grumbled as Johnny shifted to put him back on his own feet. “Why do you both smell different? I don’t like it.” He had always been extra sensitive to scents, and for the scents of two of the people he was most comfortable with to suddenly smell differently made him anxious. 

Taeil walked over and pulled him into a light hug. “It’s because you presented during the night. You’ll smell different things with people now.” Donghyuck sighed, already worrying about the changes. “I know it’s going to take some time to get used to again, but it will be fine. And, even if it’s not a big surprise, you’re an omega. The doctors can tell you for certain, but omegas can tell there are other omegas.” Taeil pressed a light kiss to Donghyuck’s temple with a soft laugh. “Now we outnumber Johnny. He’ll have to do whatever we say.”

Donghyuck laughed and pushed himself to stand on his own, his stomach having decided to remind him that it had been hours since he last ate. “Well I say we eat.”

Both Johnny and Taeil’s laughs blended together and made Donghyuck smile. “Of course. It’s your birthday after all. So whatever you want.”

Taeil leaned over to whisper to Donghyuck with a grin. “See? He has to do whatever we say now.”

~*~

“-heat will start soon.”

Donghyuck hadn’t realized he fell asleep while they had been watching movies, curled up together on the couch and wrapped around Taeil. The feel of someone running their fingers through his hair almost lulled him back to sleep, but the mention of heat scared him just a little bit. He knew it was something he would have to get used to now that he had presented, but he didn’t want to think about it so soon.

“It won’t be the same. He just presented, he’s still young and doesn’t have any claim.” Taeil’s voice was soft, and it was obvious he was trying to keep from waking Donghyuck.

“But yours-”

“I have a smothering alpha boyfriend always around me. So even without having imprinted, it’s still different.” Donghyuck could hear the teasing tone in Taeil’s voice and almost smiled. Even though they weren’t actually mates, they seemed to be perfect for each other. He didn’t understand why they weren’t mates, or what there was that made them not imprint, because (at least to him) they were perfect for each other. “Hyuck’s will only be like a really bad case of the flu, just without some of the symptoms.” 

“Can we do anything to help?” The worry in Johnny’s voice was obvious as well. It wasn’t surprising, considering that Johnny had almost completely raised him throughout his junior high school years before Johnny graduated and moved to college, as his own parents were always too busy with work and such.

Taeil let out a small half laugh. “You can be quiet and let him sleep for now.”

Donghyuck decided to stop pretending to sleep while eavesdropping and shifted to press closer to Taeil. He still wasn’t comfortable with the different way that both Johnny and Taeil smelled, but it was easier to be around Taeil’s change at the moment. “I’m not asleep.”

Taeil laughed and ruffled Donghyuck’s hair. “I thought you had woken up. Too bad your cousin has a loud mouth and can’t stay quiet.” The offended noise from Johnny only made them both laugh. “But we need to get you some more food. Unfortunately, the side effect of presenting as an omega, heats. And the first one usually comes right after presenting. So we’re going to get you to eat again, then we’re all three going upstairs to lay down for a nap.” 

He groaned at the mention of heats, but at least he could ask Taeil about them and then it wouldn’t be as daunting, hopefully. Taeil seemed to realise what was going on in his mind and he ran his fingers through Donghyuck’s hair again. “It will be okay, I’ll help you get through it. And with Johnny around it should be easier. Having an alpha you trust will help lessen the intensity and usually makes them shorter.” Taeil turned to smirk at Johnny. “See, you have a few good uses.”

Donghyuck laughed at the groan from Johnny before watching as he grabbed Taeil in a hug, wrapping his arms around his waist. “I can show you ‘a few good uses’ if you want.”

“Ugh, can you two not be gross?” Donghyuck groaned and pulled away, starting to feel warm again. “Can I take a shower before we nap? I feel gross. And I want pancakes.”

“Of course. Go ahead and take a shower and I’ll fix the food for you.” 

He nodded to Johnny before turning to the stairs. He stopped and turned back with a small frown. “You’re not going anywhere, right?”

“We’re both staying right here for you, Duck. Don’t worry.”

Donghyuck nodded again before turning back to head upstairs. He had started to feel warm again and his body felt almost like it was stretched too thin. If Taeil had said that the first heat was usually right after presenting, then he was a little scared about what was going on with his body. But he knew that Taeil and Johnny would both be there to help and do anything they could. For now though, he was just going to focus on taking a shower and then he would get pancakes. Yes, that was the plan.

**Author's Note:**

> [ i don't own any of the nct members - this is just fiction ]
> 
> I hope you're all staying safe and healthy with everything that is going on in the world right now 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed :) 
> 
> _[ I'm sorry the title / summary / ending are all kinda really bad - I stared at the page for way too long trying to figure out what to do with them ]_


End file.
